1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a uniform coal suspension containing coal, water and the product resulting from the reaction of (1) polycyclic, polycarboxylic acids obtained as a result of the oxidation of coal with (2) a base and to a process for preparing such suspension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coal suspensions are well-known and are widely used, for example, in transporting coal, as fuel mixtures, in coal reactions or conversions, etc. It is an object herein to provide a coal suspension prepared using a relatively inexpensive dispersing agent that is easily prepared and is stable in storage.